Bree
by shadowgeist711
Summary: What if Bree had been allowed to live by the Volturi? Here's her story. Disclaimer: Usual, blah, i don't own.
1. Remembrance

Before becoming a vampire, my life had been as normal as any I'd ever heard of. I specifically remember the day before my life – or lack thereof – changed forever, literally. It had been a warm day in Seattle, which is quite rare. The sun had actually been shining.

"Bree!" I remember my mother calling out to me. "Come get some dinner!"

"Be right there, mom," I answered back, quietly. I had always enjoyed being outside whenever the weather allowed me to do so. I walked into my house, smelling the semi delicious dinner my mom had prepared.

I then remember my phone ringing. I picked it up. It was Lisa, my best friend. She had invited me to the movies with her. After that, it's all basically a blank.

The one thing I do remember is walking out of the theater; mainly because after that, I felt the worst pain of my life. A burning sensation, starting with my left arm, spread throughout my body. I lay in the alleyway, screaming, writhing. No one came.

I awoke two and a half days later. I was covered in leaves, hidden behind some trash cans in the alley. Everything had become clearer to me. I stood up; all I felt was a sudden power. Strength flowed through me. I felt new, reborn.

"Welcome to a new life, young one," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to look, and saw a tall blonde kid standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding different. As I spoke, I suddenly felt a horrible sensation in my throat, one that couldn't be ignored.

"I'm Riley. You're a vampire. And you're probably thirsty," he replied.

"What? A vampire? What's happening?"

"Calm down. Yes, you are a vampire. Do you feel that feeling deep in your throat?"

"Yes," I replied quietly, the sensation becoming even more powerful.

"You're thirsty. Let's go hunt. I'll help you your first time, but after that, you're on your own until we need you again."

"Hunt? What? And who's we?" I had so many questions and Riley seemed to be so evasive.

"Just follow me." After that, he took me hunting. I felt horrible killing someone, but I couldn't fight the urge. As soon as the hunt was done, Riley left me. I was scared and alone, unsure of what to do with myself. All the people around me were so tempting. I must've killed at least thirty people before I saw Riley again.


	2. Revelations and Preparations

Riley came back about six months later. The first two weeks had been horrible. All around the city were posters with my face (along with other posters with other faces) saying MISSING. Perhaps, the worst part was knowing my mother thought I was dead. I had to avoid her to avoid killing her. I had thought that maybe after I could stand the immeasurable urge for human blood, I could return.

When Riley came back, it was spring. I had been sitting on top of a tall building. The wind was blowing from the north, rustling my jet black hair.

"Let's go," he had said. "Follow me."

"Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Don't ask questions, just obey."

He had led me to a group of other vampires, many of whom I had already come across. One in particular, whom I had not seen, stood out to me. It was my friend from my human life, Sara.

"Sara?" I'd called.

"Bree?" She'd replied, as shocked as I was.

"You're… a… vampire?"

"Obviously, I'm not the only one! I thought you were dead. We all did. Then I got transformed."

"Wow. This is crazy. So do you know why we're all here?"

"No clue. Although, some of the others are saying we're going to fight."

"Fight who?"

"No one knows that."

As she had said that, Riley's voice could be heard above all others. He made an announcement.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why you're here." Mumbles of shock and confusion were heard. "Settle down. Alright. All of your transformations have been part of a plan, much bigger than us. Many of you will cease to exist after this fight. Be prepared, make no friends, and show no mercy."

The following days were filled with confusion and preparations for the big fight. None of us had any clue for what or for whom we were fighting. We all would soon find out, but not soon enough.


	3. The Battle

Riley had led us to a town called Forks. Still, none of us had known why we were fighting. All we had known was that we weren't to surrender.

"Go," was all Riley had said once we had reached the valley that would be our battleground. He left.

Ahead of us were six vampires and several werewolves. I could smell the werewolves from very far away. It was a putrid aroma. It smelled like wet dog, from my human life, only multiplied by a thousand. Many of us had cringed as soon as the pungent smell had reached our nostrils.

The fight had begun when one of us ran toward the mob of vampires and werewolves. Everything had been chaos. Sounds of screaming and death could be heard. The inexperience of the newborns was easy to see. The other vampires were annihilating our side very quickly. I had watched as my friend, Sara, had been torn apart by the biggest vampire. His strength was shocking.

He then had looked at me. At that moment, I had surrendered.

* * *

I sat by the fire, trembling. I could smell the human girl so strongly. I wanted her. But I knew that in order to live, I would have to adapt to a new way of life with this new family, the Cullens; at least, for a little while. After I had surrendered, the leader of the Cullen clan, Carlisle, had explained to me that in order for them to spare me, I would have to stop killing humans and start consuming the blood of animals.

Suddenly, I head the human girl, Bella, gasp. I gazed up to see another pack of vampires, all in dark cloaks with hoods. At the front was a girl. She had the face of an angel, but behind her eyes, I could tell that she was nothing bug evil.

She and Carlisle talked and suddenly, Jane started asking me questions. I wasn't sure how to answer. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a horrible pain. Obviously, Jane was doing this to me. I screamed in agony. Then she stopped and I slumped into the fetal position. Carlisle and Jane argued for awhile. I realized that they were arguing about letting me live. Clearly, Jane wanted me dead. She had said that I had disobeyed the rules of the vampire world, of which I hadn't known. Carlisle was trying to defend me by saying I didn't know, which was true.

(Author's note: This is when Felix kills Bree in Eclipse… Now is when the awesomeness begins)

Jane eventually decided to let me live, for which I was grateful. As they walked away, I felt relief throughout my entire being. I was safe, for eternity. However, new challenges are always around the next corner, especially in my case.


	4. A Family

"Bree, I know it will be difficult to fast from human blood, but as you can see, it's not impossible. All of us are here to help you if you need it," Carlisle said to me as he led me to the massive house that belonged to the Cullens.

"Thank you, so much, Carlisle. Thank you for saving my life, if you can call it that."

"There is no need to thank me, you just need to follow through and prove to me that it was worth it."

"I promise, I will. I just hope that I didn't get you into too much trouble with the Volturi."

"That need not concern you. You just have to get used to our life and become part of our family."

"A family?" I asked. I was suddenly wracked with guilt, for I had originally felt no need to stay with the Cullens after my life was spared. Perhaps I could. I had never had a father.

"Yes, a family. None of my children are really mine. We have built our family from scratch."

I pondered this as we made our way into the mansion of a home. Once inside, I was amazed by the openness and spaciousness of it. Everything was bright, a positive omen, perhaps?

"Great, another brat we have to take in?" The blonde girl asked, rudely. I learned her name to be Rosalie. I felt an intense hatred toward Rosalie.

Carlisle responded, "Rose, stop it. Bree is a part of our family now." Again, that word, 'family.' I felt guilty again. _Maybe I should stay with them. They seem like good…people. _I thought to myself.

"As if Bella isn't enough. Carlisle, why can't you just let people die when they're supposed to die? I'm sure all of us would be better off dead, anyway." Rosalie's bitter words seemed to hurt Carlisle.

Carlisle just walked away. I sat on their couch, pondering what to do. I suddenly felt a presence behind me, so I turned. Standing there was the handsome one, Edward. One look at him and I felt another unbearable urge.

"I have a girlfriend, thank you," he said in an annoyed, yet playful manner.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"I can read minds. I know what you were just thinking. And I have been listening to your thoughts for most of the day. You really should stay with us. We can help and support you. Oh, and don't let Rosalie bother you. She's just very upset all the time."

"Wouldn't you say that's invasion of privacy? My thoughts are my own thoughts."

"Why waste such a gift?" He smiled a little half smile. God, I wanted him. "Bella likes my smile, too." He winked.

I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "Um… I just think it's a tad rude to read someone's thoughts without their knowing."

"You'll get over it in due time. Do you have any special gifts?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'm sure you do, you just haven't had a chance to figure yours out yet."

"Who else has gifts?"

"From our family, just Alice, Jasper, and I."

"What can Alice and Jasper do?" I did like Alice. She was very kind to me. Jasper was quiet.

"Alice can see visions of the future; Jasper can change peoples' moods."

"Wow, that's incredible." I was almost speechless. This new world was almost too much to bear, as was the thirst building in my throat.

"You're thirsty. Let me get Carlisle and he'll take you on your first vegetarian hunt."

I smiled at the term. Edward walked away and Carlisle soon entered the room.

"Are you ready for your first hunt, Bree?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He led the way to the nearby forest.

"Alright, Bree, this will be difficult for you, no doubt about it. Animals' blood will not sustain you as long or as well, but it is far better, in my opinion, than the guilt received after killing an innocent human. I'll just be here to make sure you don't veer off course."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I walked into the forest and closed my eyes. I let the sounds of the forest guide me toward my prey. I heard footsteps about 300 yards to my left, so I opened my eyes and began to sprint over in that direction. I entered a clearing and saw my first vegetarian meal, a moose. Sure, it was big, but so was my thirst.

I sprung into the air and pounced onto its back. I grabbed its head and gave it a quick, forceful twist, breaking its neck. It was almost too easy. In a frenzy-like state, I voraciously drained the moose of its blood. I was finally satiated.

Now that my thirst was almost completely gone, I turned and headed back toward the area where Carlisle had left me to hunt. He was right there waiting for me.

"Do you feel better, Bree?"

"Yes, thanks."

We headed back to the house. Maybe I could get used to this.


	5. Internal Debate

For the rest of the night, I sat on their beautiful couch. I sat and pondered what to do. I debated in my head whether or not to just get up and leave. Whether or not to never come back. Whether or not to go back to Seattle and resume my happy vampire life.

I knew it would be betraying the Cullens. I knew Carlisle had made a colossal sacrifice for me. I knew the Volture would come back soon to check on me. I didn't want to be the reason that the Cullens were wiped out. Yet, why should I care?

"Hello, Bree. Would you like some company?" I turned to see Alice. Behind her was the quiet one, Jasper.

"Oh, thank you," I replied quietly.

"I just want to let you know that from what I see, great things are to happen if you stay with us," she said in her almost elf-like voice.

"What sort of great things?"

"I'm not quite sure. You keep changing your mind."

"What does that matter?"

"My visions change as soon as your mind changes. I only see what would happen from your decisions. The future is conditional," she explained.

"Oh, I see. That's quite an ability you have. I wish I had an ability."

"You do. I saw it in one of my visions."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you! I don't want to ruin the surprise." She giggled.

"Why?" I demanded, playfully.

"It's no fun. I don't want to ruin the fun of not knowing for everyone. However, it is hard for me to keep things a secret."

"Can't you just make an exception?"

"No, silly. I want you to be pleasantly surprised. And you will. You just wait; your ability will make itself known to you all in good time."

"But Alice," I whined in a joking manner.

"No buts!" Alice giggled again. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Oh, just… things," I said.

"Ah, I see. You don't want to tell me. Playing that card, are we?"

"You know it. As soon as you tell me my ability, I'll tell you why I'm confused."

Alice giggled and turned to Jasper. The two of them seemed to be the perfect couple. They seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces. It was as if they were made for each other. Alice and Jasper stood up and walked away after Alice waved goodbye to me. I sat there for a few more hours, not breathing. I just sat there debating some more.

Hours later, Edward returned home. He had a triumphant smile on his perfectly gorgeous face. I soon learned that he had proposed to Bella. Extreme jealousy overthrew every other emotion. Why did the stupid human girl deserve this perfection and I didn't?

"I'd hardly say I'm perfect," Edward replied to my thoughts. "Quite the opposite, actually. And it's not that you don't deserve good things, I'm just in love with Bella."

"I know. I'm being so selfish. I'm sorry," I replied, ashamed.

"You're not selfish. I know what it's like to be infatuated with something or someone you know you can't have."

"That sounds a little rude, don't you think?"

"I suppose it does, but I in no way intended for it to be like that. My apologies." I couldn't not forgive him. He was perfect, whether or not he believed it.

"I guess I know what you mean. You're in love and I can't take that away from you."

"You're right," he said. He smiled his little half-smile again and walked away. It was so unfair.


	6. Invitation

The next few weeks were chaotic. I was still adapting to the vegetarian lifestyle of the Cullens, and it was insanely difficult. I faltered a few times, distracted by the mailman, but I pushed through it. I was determined to not disappoint Carlisle, Esme, and, especially, Edward, even though he was with Bella most of the time. That made me very angry.

Edward was always interrupting my thoughts, but I didn't mind anymore. In fact, I often counted on him hearing my thoughts. I found myself thinking things as conversation-starters. I knew he knew that, too, but I still didn't care. I'd give anything for a simple conversation with Edward if it meant seeing his gorgeous little half-smile.

"You're right, I do know," interrupted Edward, right on cue. "You could just talk to me first if you'd like a conversation."

"I know, but I like this better," I replied, smiling widely. I thought something to myself, hoping he was still listening.

"Oh, thank you, Bree." He looked down and casually zipped up his fly.

"No problem." I giggled.

Emmett came into the house loudly and violently, contrary to the vampire nature. He and Rosalie hung on each other like parasites. It made me sick. I didn't so much mind Emmett, by himself, as I did Rosalie. Everything about Rosalie made me angry, from her perfect face to her perfect hair, but most of all, I hated her attitude toward everyone and everything. Rosalie was no better than anyone else, but she made everyone know that that was how she believed things to be.

"Hey, Bree. You want to go hunting with us?" Emmett asked kindly. He was, at heart, just a gentle giant.

"Sure," I replied, "but haven't we already gone this week? Couldn't we overhunt the area?"

"Oh, I didn't mean hunt here. I meant up in Alaska."

"Definitely!" I was excited, for the entire family, with the exception of Rosalie, had told me about Alaska. "Are we going to meet the other family?"

"No, I don't think so. Last I heard, they were in Jamaica. I'm sure they get tired of the snow."

"I suppose." I smiled at him as he and Rosalie walked away. She turned around and shot me a dirty look, so I returned one back in her direction. She wasn't going to bring me down.


	7. Alaskan Hunt

Preparation for our trip to Alaska took less than a whole night, since none of us needed sleep anyway. I was told that I would be driving in a car with Carlisle and Esme, while the others ran. It would've been far too dangerous for me to be outside with human scent everywhere to throw me off course. I understood, and complied.

Driving at well over the speed limit scared me at first, but I then realized that as a vampire, I was indestructible. I also realized that Carlisle had been driving for a long, long time, and was quite capable of driving safely at this insane velocity. The rest of the family remained within a mile of the car at all times. I was sure they could go faster, though. I was also sure that Carlisle's car could go much faster.

"Um, Carlisle?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Bree? What is it?" He replied.

"How fast can this car go?"

"Faster than this, but I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable with it."

"I'm fine now. You can go as fast as you want. Don't worry about me." I said, confidently. Carlisle was so loving and caring, and I, not even his own child, was just another member of his family for him to love.

We got there in what seemed like no time at all. It was windy and snowy, but since I was a vampire, I felt virtually nothing.

"Welcome to Alaska, Bree!" I heard Alice say.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at her.

"Huntin' time, baby!" Emmett hollered, and he and Jasper took off in a dead sprint off toward the distant horizon. Alice and Rosalie left together, as did Carlisle and Esme. Only Edward and I were left there, standing alone in the snow.

"Don't get any ideas, Bree," Edward said, already with his half-smile.

"Don't worry, Edward. I know my boundaries, and I know yours, too."

"I know you know. I was just teasing. Would you like me to help you find a snack? Or would you rather do it yourself?"

"It doesn't matter to me, which is better for you?"

"This isn't about me. This is your first time here, and it could be difficult. I need to know, because I'm getting quite thirsty."

"Just go without me; I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," he replied hesitantly.

"I am. Go, go." I laughed as he sprinted away, faster than the others by quite a bit.

I closed my eyes and relied on my other heightened senses. I could hear paws and hooves crunching in the snow. I could feel their vibrations, I could smell the animals. A sudden extreme burning in my throat was the catalyst that made me turn west and run. I ran with my eyes closed, as this was the best way to use my other senses.

I opened them just as the sound of a heartbeat became audible. Quickly, I fell to the ground into the snow and stalked my prey from afar. It was a wolf, but I wasn't sure exactly what kind of wolf it was. Frankly, I didn't care what kind of wolf it was, just as long as it had blood in its veins.

Slowly, I stood up. The wolf was facing away from me, so it couldn't see me. I took a silent step closer, and then another. I could hear its quiet breathing as it stood there. It was a very large wolf, but I was strong and thirsty. Nothing could stop me, so I pounced. I sprang from where I was, many feet in the air, right onto the wolf's back, I heard a crack as the velocity of my attack broke its spine. Luckily, I had been used to animals dying, so I no longer felt guilty killing an animal like this.

This was the first time that I killed an animal by pouncing, however. Carlisle had taught me to kill from the ground, in a tackling fashion. Yet, jumping and falling seemed to do the job much more quickly. I decided that that would be my new hunting tactic. I hadn't even used that tactic in Seattle while killing humans. This was all new to me, but it was amazing.

I went back to the car, and waited.


	8. Realization

Emmett and Jasper were the first ones back after me. They looked at me in a confused manner. I returned the look, and Emmett said, "Bree, you're still here? Why didn't you hunt yet?"

"I did," I replied. "I just went really fast… Actually, it was almost a blur. I jumped so high. What a rush!"

"Easy there, killer," Emmett laughed, patting me on the back with his giant hand. I almost fell forward, but I maintained my composure. "How high did you jump?"

"I have no clue. The wolf looked like a little ant."

"How did you jump so high?"

"I don't really know. I just got so into it." Honestly, I hadn't the slightest idea how I managed to get so high up.

"I know," chimed a voice behind us. Alice walked up with a huge grin on her face.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I don't get it. I thought you could only see the future."

"This is part of your future that I've already seen. You'll find out about it really soon, actually."

"I hope so." The confusion and anticipation were killing me. Carlisle and Esme returned, soon followed by Edward.

"Excellent job, Bree," he said, smiling. "Your mind is going a mile a minute. You're really excited about this."

"Thanks, Edward. I really am," I replied, smiling back. A thought occurred to me. I looked at Edward to make sure he was listening. He returned my glance and nodded.

I gathered up some courage and said, "Carlisle, do you think, maybe, I can run home? I have something I would like to try."

Alice's eyes suddenly became wide, and she stared off into the distance, seemingly at nothing. After a moment, she snapped back into consciousness and looked at me, smiling.

"Sooner than I thought, I guess." She giggled.

Carlisle and Esme got in the car and sped off. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed each other's hands and began sprinting. Alice, Jasper, and Edward remained to guide me back home.

"Thanks, guys," I said, "but I think I should be okay, especially with what I have planned." Alice and Jasper took off together. Edward smiled at me and then left.

I stood there for a moment contemplating what could potentially soon happen. Everything became so intense around me. Every little sound became louder. I could hear Edward running, over a mile away. Then, I finally decided to try it.

I ran forward and jumped into the air.


	9. Freedom

I closed my eyes and felt my feet part from the ground. The wind rushed through my hair, in my mouth, and all over me. The sound of the air almost overwhelmed me; I was traveling at an insane upward velocity. Opening my eyes, I saw the ground far below me. However, I continued higher and higher.

I was suddenly terrified due to the fact that I didn't know how to come down. Thinking rapidly, I tried to concoct a solution. First, I tried pointing my body downward, but that did nothing. Next, I tried thinking sad thoughts, like in _Mary Poppins_, but, still, nothing happened. Frantic, I closed my eyes and focused on stopping.

The rushing sound slowed and then stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground, and it wasn't growing any smaller, so I knew I had stopped. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, followed soon by, "Wow."

I decided to start playing around with things. It didn't take me long to realize that all I had to do was focus on what I wanted to happen. I lowered myself to a more comfortable altitude, and then moved swiftly forward, hopefully toward Forks.

Before long, I saw figures below me. It was Alice and Jasper. They seemed to be waiting for me. I swooped down to them. Alice was smiling, and Jasper simply stood there. My feet touched the ground gracefully, and I smiled back at Alice.

"I told you you'd like it!" Alice exclaimed, hugging me.

"I love it! It's incredible. I just feel so… free," I replied.

"Carlisle will be very happy for you when he finds out. He'll probably be able to tell you all about your ability. Not like you don't already know."

"I'm so excited, Alice. I feel so special."

"You are! Not all vampires get abilities. Unfortunately, many abilities come with drawbacks, but I haven't seen any with yours yet."

"I hope there aren't."

"So do I," Alice replied. "We should probably get going, though. I don't want the others to get worried."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. See you guys later!" I said, and I propelled myself skyward. "Which way is it to Forks, again?" I yelled down to them. Jasper pointed, and I sped in that direction. I started going faster and faster, and the ground was almost a blur below me.

Before long, Carlisle's car was visible on the road to my left. I soared down and hovered above it as Carlisle drove. I didn't want to get ahead of them, since I wasn't completely sure how to get back home. I decided to look for Edward. I knew he couldn't be too far from the car.

I flew back up to a height where I could see all around. Inopportunely, it was getting slightly dark out, so I tried to hurry. My eyes scanned the forest and the clearings as I moved at the speed of the car. A person caught my attention. I descended toward it.

"Bree? Where are you? I can hear your thoughts, but I can't see you," Edward's voice came from the person below me.

_I'll never tell!_ I thought to him.

"Oh yes, you will," he said, laughing. "Really, where are you?"

I moved down closer to him.

"Down? What's that supposed to mean?" It suddenly occurred to me that he could hear my internal directions.

"Look up, Edward," I said, revealing myself.

"Bree, you're flying."

"I—"

"I know, you know," he said. "Wow, that's quite an ability. I haven't seen any other vampires able to do that."

"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Although, I haven't come across anyone with my ability, either."

"Aren't we lucky?" I asked, and I winked at him.

"In this sense, yes, we are."

I decided to start running with him instead of flying. I asked how much farther we had until we reached home.

"Not too much longer. We're almost back to Washington." He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just excited to see Bella."

"I bet," I said, disappointedly. I knew he would never give her up for anyone or anything. He was truly in love, and I began to respect that.

"Thank you, Bree." He smiled, this time at me.

I returned his smile, and began running forward. The sky darkened as we grew nearer to our destination. Eventually, we met up with Rosalie and Emmett and ran with them until we reached the house.


	10. Worries and Waiting

We entered the house and waited for Alice and Jasper to return. Hours passed, but they never showed up. I felt somewhat guilty, because I simply left them.

"Don't feel guilty, Bree," Edward intruded. "This has nothing to do with you. I'm sure they're just lollygagging as they often do."

"Edward, it's never been this much," Rosalie said, demeaningly.

"No need to be rude, Rose," he replied, coolly.

"I'm just saying, I mean, they knew we'd be waiting at home."

"I agree with you, but you still have no need to be rude to me."

"I'm just worried, okay?" This was the first ounce of concern for anyone but herself I had ever seen Rosalie display.

"Let's go looking for them," Emmett asserted. "We have to find them."

"That's a good idea, Emmett," Esme replied. She was obviously very apprehensive about the absence. "I don't want anything to happen to my family."

"Now, Esme, I'm sure they're fine," Carlisle assured her, placing an arm around her waist. It seemed as if every vampire I knew was in the perfect relationship. But I knew that I should've been thinking about the matter at hand, not my own personal issues.

"Really, Carlisle, I'm scared. What could be keeping them?" Esme pulled away from him and walked toward one of the giant windows, wringing her hands nervously.

"I don't know, but I know they'll be back soon. They could've gotten lost."

"Jasper was the one who told me how to get home, though," I said. "I don't think they could get lost."

"I was serious, you guys. We should go looking for them," Emmett stated. "It wouldn't take long if all of us went looking. Plus, it's almost daylight."

"I'm with Emmett," I said. With my ability, I could fly high up and scan for miles around.

"Me too," said Rosalie, sidling up to him.

"As am I," Esme said, quietly.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," Carlisle defended himself. "I was just saying that we shouldn't get too worried. Let's wait until the morning comes and then if they're not back, we can go looking for them."

We all agreed with him and sat waiting. Edward left for a few hours and went to visit Bella. He returned, and Jasper and Alice were still gone. The sun rose, behind the clouds, and we all went outside and readied ourselves for the search. Edward would span the northernmost perimeter, listening for their thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie cover the east and west. Carlisle, still unaware of my ability, told me to stay behind at the house, in case they were to show up there. He and Esme took off southward, leaving me behind.

I sat around for a little while, and then I decided to take action. Stepping outside, I readied myself to fly. I closed my eyes and levitated upwards, as the forested area grew smaller beneath me. When I stopped, I opened my eyes and looked around. I could see Rosalie's golden-blonde hair several miles to the north. Emmett was with her. To the south, I could see Carlisle and Esme, holding hands and running together. However, I could not see Alice or Jasper. I hovered at cloud-level for several minutes, as the others left my field of vision.

I stopped looking for a moment and began to think where they could possibly be. Jasper had directed me where to go, but it had seemed as if they had been waiting for me. Alice suggested we all start moving so the others wouldn't have to wait or worry, but I didn't see them leave when I left. Perhaps they were still there, but why would they be? It didn't make much sense to me, but it seemed like one of the only places they would be. Unfortunately, I didn't remember where that clearing was where we had met up. Also, I didn't want to leave my post and get in trouble with Carlisle. Plus, Edward would probably reach that place eventually, seeing as it was pretty far north.

After about an hour in the air, I decided to go back into the house. I waited there for hours. None of them returned. I began to get a strange feeling that perhaps the disappearance of Alice and Jasper wasn't accidental, and that the rest of the family was gone, too. I tried to shrug this thought off as ridiculous. They did have a lot of ground to cover, and it would, no doubt, take them a long time.

Suddenly, Rosalie burst through the door. If she needed to breathe, she would have been gasping for air.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come help," she replied, frantically, and she turned around and ran.


End file.
